Life Is Fvckin' Fun
by UniGon
Summary: [Sequel Sorry, I Can't Because I'm Afraid] 6 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Ketika detik-detik kepulangan Luhan telah di datang, Luhan justru mengundurnya, membuat Kai semakin frustasi. Di hari yang sama, Kai justru bertemu dengan seorang pengusaha tampan terkenal dan sukses. Siapakah dia? YAOI! KAILU/KAIHAN, SLIGHT! TAORIS. DLDR


**Ni Hao, Readers... Buat yang waktu ini minta sequel 'Sorry, I Can't Because I'm Afraid', THIS IS IT! Tapi kalo di FF SICBIA waktu ini kan lebih ke arah brothership tapi sekarang lebih ke arah romance-nya ya… tapi masih ada family-nya juga, kok…^^**

**Note: Dianjurkan terlebih dahulu buat baca FF ****'Sorry, I Can't Because I'm Afraid'****. Maaf kalo FF ini kepanjangan banget -_-".**

**SICBIA short story: Tao adalah adik angkat Luhan. Sehun adalah adik kandung Luhan yang telah meninggal sekaligus merupakan alasan mengapa diawal pertemuan Luhan dan Tao, Luhan sangatlah membenci Tao. Luhan juga awalnya membenci keluarga yang cenderung sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. **

**GAK PAKE BASA BASI, LANGSUNG CEK THIS OUT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu, sang mentari mulai terbangun dari peraduannya di ufuk timur sana. Tak ada yang berubah di dunia ini secara signifikan. Udara di luar masih terlalu sejuk bahkan terbilang dingin bagi makhluk hidup bumi. Embun-embun pagi jatuh dari satu daun ke daun yang lainnya hingga akhirnya jatuh ke tanah.

Seorang namja berkulit tan dengan rambut blonde tengah berlari kecil di taman penuh rumput dan bunga itu dengan sepasang headset yang menyumpal telinganya. Kaki-kaki panjangnya terus berlari hingga menuntunnya ke ujung Sungai Han. Hingga, ia berhenti melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya itu dan merogoh saku celananya ketika ia menyadari nada dering ponselnya berbunyi.

"Yeoboseyo….", ucap namja berkulit tan itu dengan alis yang mengkerut, tak yakin siapa yang akan menelpon sepagi itu. Semestinya, di jam-jam seperti itu, bukanlah waktunya untuk berinteraksi dengan manusia.

"Kai ah…"

Seketika, kerutan di dahi dan alis itu berubah menjadi senyuman gembira dengan sorot mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Kai ah, apa kau mendengarku?"

"Luhan hyung…", ucap namja berkulit tan itu –sebut saja Kai- tak percaya dengan nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?", tanya lawan bicaranya di telepon yang nampaknya merupakan seorang namja.

Kai mulai tersadar dari lamunan dalam kegembirannya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya dari tempat itu. Masih ada rasa tak percaya yang menghampirinya. "Ani… Rasanya sudah lama sekali kau tak menghubungiku, Hyung… Kau mengganti nomor ponselmu lagi, ya? Bagaimana kabarmu?", tanya Kai seraya tersenyum.

"Kai…. Aku baru 3 hari tak menghubungimu. Ngomong-ngomong soal nomor ponsel, aku memang menggantinya. Aku baik-baik saja di sini. Bagaimana keadaanmu, Kai?"

Kai tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan tulus Luhan. "Masih sama. Tiada hari tanpa pergi ke perusahaan. Mengecap setiap kertas yang ada di hadapanku lalu memberikan tanda tanganku di atasnya. Intinya, aku baik-baik saja di sini. Aku sangat merindukanmu…"

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Kai… Makanlah yang banyak, usahakan tidur tepat waktu, jangan bermain games dengan Kris atau Chanyeol hingga larut malam di kantor dan… pastikan kau ada waktu luang untuk olahraga sebentar saja…."

"Baiklah, Hyung. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Jadi, apa yang membuatmu berhenti menghubungiku selama 3 hari? Aku hampir mati setiap saat menunggu telepon atau e-mail atau sms darimu, Hyung. Rasanya mataku hampir lepas dari tempatnya hanya untuk melirik ponselku.", tanya Kai seraya tersenyum dan menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Em… Kai ah, sebenarnya aku sedang sibuk dengan urusan beasiswaku ke –"

"Beasiswa?", sela Kai langsung dengan nada tak percaya bercampur kaget.

"Iya… beasiswa."

"Tapi… bukankah hyung janji akan pulang bulan depan?", protes Kai berusaha menagih janjinya pada kekasihnya itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan.

Oke, menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dalam waktu sangat lama benar-benar menguras seluruh pikiran dan jiwa bahkan kesabaran seorang Kai. Setidaknya ia bisa bertahan sejauh ini tapi, mendengar kata BEASISWA keluar dari mulut Luhan, dunia seakan runtuh menimpanya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan harus seberapa lama lagi menunggu kekasihnya itu untuk benar-benar berada di depan matanya jika Luhan menerima beasiswanya itu.

"Jadi begini, Kai. Aku mendapat beasiswa S3 di Kanada dan aku menerimanya karena pihak pemberi beasiswa bilang, mereka akan memberikan peluang padaku untuk bekerja sebagai dosen di sana –"

"BEKERJA?! DI KANADA?!", tanya Kai semakin tak percaya dengan nada yang ditinggikan.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Kai! Aku tidak yakin akan bekerja di sana tapi aku menerima beasiswa yang mereka berikan padaku. Mungkin kepulanganku akan kuundur 3 tahun lagi. Bagaimana, Kai?", jelas Luhan ragu-ragu.

"Ini sudah 6 tahun berlalu sejak kau janji akan pulang 6 tahun lagi. Dan ketika hari kepulanganmu datang, kau malah mengundurnya untuk beasiswa di Kanada? Berarti aku harus menunggumu 3 tahun lagi? Berarti jika ditotalkan, aku telah menunggumu di sini selama 9 TAHUN, Hyung!", oceh Kai dengan tak percaya dengan penekanan di kata '9 tahun'. Ia tak habis pikir untuk itu sekarang.

"Kai, apa kau marah?"

"Iya…"

"Apa itu berarti kau tak mengijinkanku untuk melanjutkan beasiswa ini?"

"Bu..bukan begitu tapi…. huft… aku hanya merasa, 6 tahun adalah waktu yang sangat lama untuk menjalani hubungan seperti ini. Lalu kau menambahnya hingga menjadi 9 tahun. Aku tahu, hari-hari memang berlalu dengan cepat bagimu karena saat kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu di sana, kau tak akan memikirkan yang lain termasuk aku. Tapi kau tak tahu bagaimana denganku. Setiap hari aku bekerja di perusahaan, bergemelut dengan kertas-kertas penuh tulisan itu tapi bersamaan dengan itu, aku menghitung sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu dan butuh waktu berapa lama lagi untukku agar bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku sudah menghitungnya, Hyung…"

"…."

"Waktu sudah berlalu selama 2193 hari 3 jam 28 menit 14 detik sejak kau pergi ke Amerika. Aku menghitungnya, Hyung… Konyol, bukan?", lirih Kai seraya memperlambat langkah kakinya dengan tatapannya yang tertuju pada jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Hiks… Hiks…"

"Hyung, apa kau… menangis? A… Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu menangis, Hyung… Tenanglah… Aku tidak marah sama sekali padamu. Aku akan menunggumu 3 tahun lagi. Kalau aku benar-benar merindukanmu, aku bisa datang ke Kanada untuk menjengukmu. Tidak apa-apa, Hyung…", ucap Kai panik setelah menyadari bahwa Luhan menangis di seberang sana.

_**Tutt…. Tuuttt… Tuutt….**_

"Luhan hyung? Luhan hyung? Hya… kenapa dimatikan teleponnya?", gumam Kai putus asa seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk menelpon Luhan dan hasilnya nihil. Tak ada jawaban dari Luhan.

"Aigoo.. Luhan hyung…", ucap Kai semakin frustasi ketika tak ada jawaban dari Luhan.

Kai mengacak-acak rambutnya seraya menggeram frustasi. "Harus bagaimana sekarang? Kenapa jadi berantakan seperti ini, eoh? Bodoh, Kim Jong In! Kau bodoh!", rancau Kai seraya kembali berlari.

Sejauh kakinya melangkah, ia masih bisa mendengar suara isak tangis Luhan. Suara itu tetap terngiang-ngiang hingga ingin rasanya Kai menabrakkan dirinya ke mobil-mobil yang melintas di jalan raya sana. Dia merasa bahwa ia telah berhasil dengan suksesnya menghancurkan segalanya.

Hingga, suara dering ponselnya kembali terdengar, membuat langkah kakinya terhenti. Ia melirik ponselnya di mana sebuah nama terpampang dengan jelas di layar ponselnya.

"Kris hyung? What the hell is this?", gumamnya tak percaya. Ini pertama kalinya namja tinggi menjulang bak tiang listrik itu menelponnya sepagi ini.

"Yeoboseyo…"

"Ya! Kai ah! Cepat datang ke perusahaan sekarang! Ada seorang pengusaha terkenal yang menawarkan kerja sama dengan perusahaan kita. Tapi ia hanya bersedia menunggu selama 15 menit. Jika tidak, ia akan membatalkannya! Datanglah sekarang!", suara ocehan itu berbeda dengan ekspetasi yang ia perkirakan. Suara ini berbeda.

"APA? 15 MENIT?! Tapi aku sedang tidak di rumah, Chanyeol hyung! Di mana Kris hyung?", tanya Kai yang ikut panik di taman itu.

"Dia sedang berbicara dengan pengusaha itu. Cepatlah datang ke sini, Kai!", titah Chanyeol dengan nada panik di seberang sana.

Tanpa basa basi, ia menutup teleponnya, berlari menuju mobil agar bisa sampai di perusahaan sebelum 15 menit benar-benar berlalu. Satu hal yang ia lupakan adalah pakaiannya. Dengan pakaian jogging yang basah kuyup itu, ia tetap mengendalikan mobilnya menuju ke perusahaan.

* * *

Hal pertama yang Kai lihat ketika ia membuka pintu ruangannya adalah…

_**Chanyeol….**_

_**Sendirian…**_

Demi apapun, jika pengusaha itu membatalkan kerja sama ini, ia akan mengutuk dirinya seumur hidupnya atas segala kebodohan yang ia lakukan dan ia akan menjadi seorang petapa untuk menebus seluruh dosanya itu. Entah bagaimana, hari ini rasanya merupakan hari terburuk di hidup Kai (walaupun hari-hari sebelumnya juga buruk tapi ini yang paling buruk).

"Ke mana pengusaha itu?", tanya Kai dengan panik. Tetes demi tetes keringat mengucur dari dahinya, menambah basah kaos yang tengah ia pakai.

"What the hell are you doing, Kim Jong In?! Kau akan bertemu dengan pengusaha terkenal dan kau dengan santainnya hanya memakai kaos basah dan celana selutut itu?", tanya Chanyeol tak percaya seraya memegang kaos basah Kai dengan jijik.

"Jangan urusi itu! Sekarang di mana pengusaha itu, huh?", tanya Kai dengan nada mengintimidasi seraya menepis tangan Chanyeol dari baju yang tengah ia gunakan.

"Dia sedang ke toilet, Kris hyung yang mengantarnya.", ucap Chanyeol.

Dengan penuh kelelahan, Kai menjatuhkan dirinya yang sudah tak berdaya ke sofa empuk di ruangannya. Dalam kelelahan itu, ia masih tetap berpikir apa yang harus ia katakan pada pengusaha itu atas keterlambatan dan masalah pakaiannya.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat waktu istirahat Kai pudar seketika. Ia berusaha menyiapkan mentalnya untuk segala hinaan yang akan terdengar cepat atau lambat dari mulut pengusaha itu. Ia mulai berdiri dan menghadapkan dirinya pada seorang pengusaha yang dikatakan terkenal itu. Dari pakaiannya yang serba hitam dan seluruhnya merupakan karya merk terkenal, Kai bisa meyakini bahwa orang itu benar-benar pengusaha yang sangat-sangat berhasil.

Pengusaha itu melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menatap remeh ke arah Kai. "Cih, jadi kau pemilik perusahaan ini? Bagaimana kau membiarkanku menunggumu dalam waktu lama, huh?", tanya pengusaha itu dengan nada ramah pada Kai.

Kai masih terpaku di tempatnya sementara diam-diam, Kris dan Chanyeol terkekeh kecil karena geli melihat bagaimana tak berharganya wajah seorang Kai sekarang.

"Lu…Luhan hyung? Benarkah ini….kau?", gumam Kai gelagapan dan tak percaya.

"Jadi kau tak percaya aku datang ke sini, huh? Oke, kita batalkan kerja sama ini. Anggap saja aku tak pernah ke sini atau pun menawarkan kerja sama padamu….", ucap sosok namja berpakaian serba hitam itu seraya melempar sebuah map merah ke atas meja kerja Kai.

Sosok namja yang membuat Kai terpaku itu pun berbalik dan hendak keluar dari ruangan Kai namun dengan cepat, Kai menarik pergelangan tangan sosok namja itu lalu menarik sosok namja yang merupakan pengusaha yang menawarkan kerja sama padanya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Akhirnya kau kembali, Luhan hyung. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kau benar-benar membuatku shock, kau tahu? Kukira aku harus mengorbankan sisa hidupku untuk menunggumu lebih lama lagi. Kenapa kau tidak katakan akan kembali, huh?", tanya Kai seraya memeluk erat sang pengusaha berpakaian serba hitam yang ternyata adalah Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum dalam pelukan Kai. "Aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan, Bodoh! Aku juga merindukanmu, Kkamjong...", ucap Luhan seraya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku, huh? Kau…kau membuatku hampir mati, Hyung. Aku benar-benar putus asa."

Ingin rasanya Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar luapan perasaan Kai tapi ia menghiburnya dengan hanya terkekeh kecil walaupun dalam hati, ia telah tertawa lebih dari apa yang bisa dibayangkan. "Kau tahu, kenapa aku melakukan hal ini? Karena aku tahu jika kau satu-satunya pengusaha yang membawa stempel saat jogging.", ucap Luhan diiringi kekehan kecil.

"Ehem…"

Kai melonggarkan pelukannya pada Luhan seketika ketika mendengar suara dehaman itu. Oke, ia sadar maksud dehaman jahil itu.

"Masih ada aku dan Kris hyung di sini…", ucap Chanyeol yang duduk di meja Kai seraya tersenyum jahil kepada Kai dan Luhan.

Kai hanya bisa mendengus seraya men-death glare si maniak Park Chanyeol itu.

"Baiklah… Aku dan Kris hyung akan pergi. Nikmati waktu kalian….", ucap Chanyeol seraya berlalu dan menarik Kris menjauh dari ruangan Kai, tidak lupa juga menutup pintu ruangan itu.

"Jadi?", tanya Luhan membuka pembicaraan kembali seraya duduk di sofa panjang di ruangan itu.

Kai mendengus kesal dan menatap frustasi ke arah Luhan. "Oke, jujur, aku masih belum percaya kau ada di sini, Hyung. 6 tahun tinggal terpisah rasanya tidak nyaman sama sekali. Otakku rasanya hampir meledak memikirkanmu terus menerus."

"Bukankah 2 tahun yang lalu kau pergi ke apartment-ku di Amerika? Kau bahkan tinggal di sana selama 1,5 bulan."

"1,5 bulan tidaklah berarti dibandingkan 6 tahun, Hyung…."

"Apa cintamu begitu besar padaku hingga kau rela datang ke Amerika dan tinggal di sana selama 1,5 bulan? Kau bahkan mengatakan jika 1,5 bulan sama sekali tak berarti dibandingkan 6 tahun walau faktanya, aku selalu menghibungimu di setiap saat yang aku bisa.", goda Luhan seraya tersenyum jahil

"Tentu saja, Xiao Lu. Oke, gara-gara hyung, aku bahkan dengan memalukannya datang ke kantor dengan pakaian basah seperti ini.", ucap Kai yang hendak membuka baju kaosnya yang basah kuyup itu.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?", pekik Luhan seraya menutup wajahnya ketika melihat Kai membuka bajunya.

"Ganti baju. Aku juga punya baju kerja cadangan di sini. Lupakan masalah mandi dan toilet activity lainnya, oke! Masih ada parfum di sini.", ucap Kai berpura-pura tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya akan Luhan katakan.

"Gantilah bajumu di toilet. Apa perusahaan sebesar ini tidak punya toilet?", pekik Luhan lagi.

"Aku pacarmu, Hyung… Aku tak akan melakukan apa-apa, Hyung… Percayalah… Tutuplah matamu. Aku sudah terlanjur membuka bajuku…", ucap Kai.

Luhan menutup matanya bahkan walaupun sudah menutup matanya, ia kembali menutupnya dengan tangannya. Dahinya bahkan hingga berkerut hanya untuk menutup mata seperti itu.

"Bukalah matamu, aku sudah selesai..", ucap Kai.

Ketika Luhan membuka matanya, ia hampir saja terlonjak kaget saat mendapati wajah Kai begitu dekat dengannya. Ia mendapati bahwa Kai tengah menatap tepat ke matanya. Nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokannya, jantungnya berdegup kencang bahkan ia sendiri bisa merasakan bahwa jika ini tak segera berakhir, rusuknya akan patah saking keras jantungnya berdetak.

"Saranghae…", bisik Kai.

Butuh waktu bagi Luhan untuk menyadari bahwa kata-kata itu terlontar padanya.

"Nado…"

Dalam waktu seper-sekian detik, bibir Kai telah menempel di bibir kecil Luhan. Masih ada rasa canggung di perasaan Luhan karena hal seperti ini terakhir ia lakukan 2 tahun yang lalu ketika Kai datang secara tiba-tiba dengan keadaan hipotermia.

Kala itu tengah turun salju dan ia hanya memakai kaos tanpa lengan dan celana pendek selutut dan ketika ia masuk ke apartment Luhan, Luhan bahkan sangat menyadari bahwa ingus Kai sekali pun sudah beku di dalam hidungnya (Kai sedang flu saat itu). Ia tak akan pernah melupakan kejadian konyol itu selamanya.

Oke, kembali ke keadaan sekarang, entah sejak kapan, tangan Luhan telah tersampir di pundak Kai. Ia telah menutup matanya, menikmati hal yang telah hilang beberapa tahun lamanya. Kai melumat kecil dan pelan bibir kecil Luhan tanpa nafsu sedikit pun, hanya berusaha menyampaikan bagaimana perasaannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Kai melepas tautannya ketika ia merasa paru-parunya telah kehabisan pasokan udara. Ia menatap mata rusa nan indah Luhan.

"Mesum…", ucap Luhan seraya menoyor dahi Kai.

"Itu bukan mesum namanya. Kau tahu bagaimana yang bisa dikatakan mesum itu, Hyung. Tapi… kalau kau mau, aku bisa tunjukkan.", ucap Kai seraya menyeringai.

"Jangan tunjukkan wajah seperti itu, Kkamjong! Jelek…", ucap Luhan seraya menampar kecil wajah Kai.

"Walaupun aku jelek, setidaknya aku berhasil mendapatkanmu, kan?", goda Kai.

"Minggir, aku mau pergi…", ucap Luhan seraya mendorong tubuh Kai. Oke, ia akui bahwa ia sangat malu dan inilah cara terampuh untuk pergi dari rasa malunya itu.

Belum genap 5 langkah ia melangkah, Luhan merasakan 2 lengan kekar memeluk pinggang rampingnya dan nafas yang berhembus di ceruk lehernya.

Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Ada apa, hem?"

"Aku mau….melakukan ini!"

Dan sedetik kemudian, suara tawa Luhan dan Kai terdengar menggema di ruangan itu. Kai dengan jahilnya menggelitiki pinggang Luhan. Sementara Luhan sudah tak kuasa menghentikkan kelakuan jahil Kai itu hanya bisa tertawa bahkan hingga rasanya perutnya keram.

"Kai.. hentikkan! Geli…"

Kai menghentikkannya langsung seraya tersenyum ke arah Luhan.

Luhan mempout bibirnya lucu. "Kau jahil sekali…."

"Saranghae…", bisik Kai sebelum mengecup puncak kepala Luhan.

"Nado…", bisik Luhan seraya tersenyum.

* * *

"Jadi, hyung benar-benar menawarkan kerja sama antar perusahaan padaku kemarin itu?", tanya namja berkulit tan itu dengan tak percaya seraya membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang ada dalam dokumen di hadapannya itu.

"Jadi kau pikir, aku hanya main-main saja? Map merah yang kemarin itu memang berisi dokumen tawaran kerja sama. Kukira kau sudah tanda tangani tadi malam.", ucap namja bermata rusa berambut blonde yang duduk di hadapan namja berkulit tan.

"Aku bahkan hampir membuangnya. Beruntunglah hyung datang tepat waktu."

"Orang tuaku menyuruhku untuk mengadakan kerja sama dengan perusahaanmu. Mereka menilai perusahaanmu sangat baik dalam hal perencanaan dan perhitungan entahlah apa itu. Strategi perusahaanmu juga dianggap dapat 'mensabotase' saham perusahaan lain untuk perusahaanmu sendiri. Itu akan memberi keuntungan untuk perusahaan kita nantinya.", jelas Luhan seraya meneguk bubble tea-nya.

Kai membentuk tulisan serta kurva-kurva tak beraturan di atas surat penawaran kerja sama itu, tepatnya di bagian untuk tanda tangan. "Apa kau perlu tanda tangan Kris hyung juga? Kau menyediakan kolom tanda tangan untuk Direktur Wu."

"Iya, aku memerlukannya sebagai saksi…"

"Tapi dia tidak sedang di sini. Dia pergi ke Amerika kemarin malam setelah kau mengerjaiku dengan kedatangan tiba-tibamu itu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Bertemu adikmu…. Apalagi kalau bukan itu…"

"Kurasa, cepat atau lambat, aku akan jadi kakak ipar dari seorang Direktur Wu…", ucap Luhan diiringi kekehan kecilnya.

* * *

Namja tinggi dengan kantung mata kehitaman itu masih asyik dengan kripik kentang di tangannya. Matanya tak lepas dari layar televisi di depannya yang menampakaan animasi beruang putih bersih yang tengah melayang-layang dengan parasut.

_**Ting…tong…ting…tong…**_

"Siapa yang datang di pagi hari seperti ini? Kukira eomma dan appa akan pulang besok…", ucap namja bermata panda itu seraya beranjak dari sofa nyamannya.

Ketika pintu telah terbuka, hal pertama yang ia temukan adalah seorang namja tinggi dengan blazer hitam tebal serta syal dari bulu yang pasti bernilai ratusan juta won tengah berdiri di hadapannya bahkan tersenyum ke arahnya. Mata itu menatapnya dengan lembut. Ia kenal namja itu.

"Kris hyung?"

"Hai, Tao? Boleh aku masuk?", tanya sosok namja tinggi itu.

"Masuklah, Hyung…", ucap Tao yang masih tak percaya bahwa Kris-lah yang datang di pagi hari seperti ini.

"Jadi seperti ini apartment-mu dan Luhan? Pantas Kai betah berlama-lama tinggal di sini. Dan… oke, kurasa 6 tahun sudah berlalu dan kau masih juga menonton film kartun Bernard Bear ini? I can't believe.", komentar Kris seraya menunjuk televisinya.

Tao hanya bisa terkekeh malu mendengar komentar hyung-nya itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana bisa hyung datang ke sini? Ini pertama kalinya, kan?", tanya Tao bingung.

"Hanya ingin menghilangkan rasa jenuh. Ini pertama kalinya aku datang ke apartment-mu tapi sudah yang keenam kalinya ke Amerika.", ucap Kris seraya membuka blazer tebal dan syal bulunya itu.

"Oh ya, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan masakkan ramyun untuk hyung."

"Tunggu…", ucap Kris seraya menahan pergelangan tangan Tao. "Biar aku yang masak. Kau tunggulah di sini…", ucap Kris seraya tersenyum dan hingga beberapa detik kemudian, dapur Tao telah diambil alih oleh seorang pendatang baru.

"2 tahun lalu saat Kai datang ke sini, dia datang saat musim dingin seperti ini tapi ia hanya memakai kaos tanpa lengan dan celana selutut. Aku tak berhenti tertawa ketika Luhan hyung dengan frustasinya merawat Kai yang bahkan ingusnya telah beku di dalam hidungnya.", jelas Tao dengan ceria seraya menyeruput ramyun-nya.

Kris hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan membayangkan betapa tak berharganya wajah Kai saat itu. "Konyol sekali bocah itu."

"Aku masih tak mengerti, kenapa hyung datang ke sini?"

"Di Korea, acara Bernard Bear sudah jarang ditayangkan jadi aku ingin ke sini untuk menonton Bernard Bear bersamamu.", kekeh Kris.

"Aku tahu kau menyindirku, Hyung.", ucap Tao seraya mem-pout bibirnya. Terlihat sangat lucu di mata Kris.

"Jadi, kau juga ambil bagian dalam perusahaan Luhan hyung sekarang?", tanya Kris mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tao mengangguk.

"Bagian apa?"

"Bagian pembersih ruangan… Tidak, aku hanya bercanda. Aku bekerja di bagian Perencanaan Keuangan, setara dengan Direktur."

"Benarkah? Kurasa Luhan tak akan benar-benar menggajimu…."

Tao terkekeh. "Awalnya begitu. Dia menyuruhku bekerja tapi tak menggajiku. Bagaimana aku mengatakannya, ya? Sebenarnya ia menggajiku tapi dia tak memberikan gajinya langsung padaku."

"Maksudmu bagaimana?", tanya Kris tak mengerti.

"Mudahnya, aku tak tahu kalau aku sudah digaji. Setiap aku perlu membeli sesuatu, aku selalu meminjam uang dari Luhan hyung yang ternyata adalah gajiku. Jadi sejak awal berkerja, aku sudah mulai berbelanja dengan gajiku sendiri.", jelas Tao yang justru membuat Kris sedikit pusing.

"Oke, aku mengerti sekarang…"

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Namun, keheningan tak berlangsung terlalu lama ketika sebuah cincin perak dengan ukiran indah tertangkap oleh sumpit Tao bersama dengan ramyun yang tengah ia makan.

"Hyung, apa ini cincinmu? Apa cincinmu begitu longgar hingga masuk ke dalam ramyunku saat kau memasak?", tanya Tao seraya mengambil cincin itu dari sumpitnya.

Kris tersenyum di tempatnya. Ia terlihat canggung dan sedikit kebingungan. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Jadi, apa ini milikmu, Hyung?"

"Bukan… Aku membelinya…untuk orang yang kusukai."

"Benarkah? Jadi, jangan bilang kalau ditolak oleh orang yang kau sukai hingga masukkan ke dalam ramyun ini…"

Kris mengerutkan dahinya dalam rasa frustasi dan tak percaya. Oke, Kris harus bersabar dalam hal ini. Lawan bicaranya masih terlalu polos. Entahlah…. Polos atau Bodoh menurut Kris hanya dipisahkan oleh garis yang sangat tipis. Untuk masalah ini, ia harap Tao itu polos bukan bodoh.

"Dia belum memberi jawaban padaku. Aku tengah menunggu jawabannya sekarang."

"Ambilah cincinnya. Kenapa malah direbus ke dalam ramyun?", tanya Tao seraya mendorong cincin yang telah ia lap dengan tisu ke dekat Kris.

"Jadi kau menolakku?", tanya Kris.

"Menolak bagaimana?", tanya Tao semakin tak mengerti.

Kris mulai benar-benar gemas sekarang. "Ya Tuhan, haduh…Aku sejak tadi sedang menunggu jawabanmu, Tao! Orang yang kusukai itu kau, Tao! Tidakkah kau mengerti sedikit saja? Untuk apa aku memasukkan sebuah cincin perak seperti itu ke dalam ramyunmu jika orang yang kusukai orang lain?", jelas Kris dengan gemas seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Tao, cincin perak itu dan ramyun Tao yang sudah hampir habis secara bergantian.

Tao hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya sekarang, menatap bingung ke arah Kris. Kris menghela nafas lalu kembali duduk di kursi makannya. "Aku tahu ini tidak masuk akal, oke. Sehun menitipkanmu padaku untuk kujaga bukan kucintai tapi… entah darimana datangnya, aku… akh… intinya aku jatuh cinta padamu, Tao. Sejak 6 tahun yang lalu.", jelas Kris yang mulai menenangkan dirinya.

"Apa? Sejak 6 tahun yang lalu?"

"Iya… Aku memang baru katakan sekarang… tunggu…kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Tao membulatkan matanya kaget. Gelagat kebingungan sangat terbaca dari Tao. "Karena aku… oke, ini jawaban atas pernyataanmu ini. Maaf hyung, aku tidak bisa…"

Kris tersenyum kecut. "Ya..aku sudah menduganya. Kau pasti masih mencintai Sehun."

"Aku tidak bisa menolakmu, Hyung…"

Kris menatap Tao dengan wajah konyolnya yang justru membuat Tao tersenyum melihatnya. "Nado saranghae…", ucap Tao lembut.

Tak butuh waktu lama, kedua lengan kekar Kris telah membawa Tao ke dalam pelukannya. Inginnya rasanya Tao tertawa mengingat wajah bodoh Kris tadi.

"Terima kasih, Tao…"

"Terima kasih juga sudah menjagaku dan Sehun…"

Kris melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Apa hyung masih menyimpan kalung itu?", tanya Tao.

Kris tersenyum. "Aku selalu memakainya. Kau tak perlu khawatir…"

* * *

Keempat sosok namja itu masih terduduk dalam diam di sana. Mereka sama-sama menyandarkan kepala mereka pada dinding putih dingin di belakang mereka.

"Seperti apa sesi foto keluarga itu?", tanya sosok namja dengan kantung mata itu seraya menatap langit-langit yang tepat berada di atasnya. Tak ada yang menarik di sana.

"Itu seperti foto bersama keluargamu.", sahut sesosok namja manis bermata rusa indah yang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Apa selalu menunggu dengan selama ini? Aku bukan kembali ke Korea dan meninggalkan pelajaranku hanya untuk menunggu hingga lumutan seperti ini, Hyung."

"Kau tahu, ini hanya masalah seberapa banyak dan tebal polesan make up dan jenis tatanan rambut yang digunakan serta baju apa yang kau gunakan. Kita hanya memakai jas resmi seperti ini tapi bagaimana dengan ibu? Ia seorang wanita, ingat itu!", Luhan berbicara dengan nada bosan pada Tao.

"Ayo, sesi pemotretan akan segera dimulai!", ucap sang fotografer yang ternyata telah bersama sosok namja dan yeoja paruh baya di sana.

"Wah… ibu sangat cantik…", puji Tao seraya berlari ke arah sang ibu, meninggalkan Kris yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Iya, memang cantik, sama seperti putranya…", ucap Kai seraya tersenyum.

Luhan segera meninju perut Kai, membuat sang empunya meringis. "Kurang ajar kau, Kai!"

Ketika sesi permotretan telah dimulai, Kai dan Kris hanya bisa tersenyum melihat bagaimana Luhan dan Tao berfoto bersama keluarga yang mereka sangat sayangi. Mereka menjaga satu sama lain, itu faktanya.

"Kris ah! Kai ah!", panggil sosok yeoja paruh baya yang notabene adalah ibu Luhan dan Tao seraya melambaikan tangannya pada kedua sosok namja itu.

"Ne?"

"Ikutlah berfoto bersama kami. Lagi pula kalian menunggunakan pakaian kerja jadi seragam dengan kami. Ayo…"

Mereka saling bertatap bingung. Berfoto bersama? Ragu-ragu, mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju area pemotretan. Kai dengan narsisnya merasa bahwa ia adalah seorang model. Kris mengambil tempat di samping Tao sementara Kai di samping Luhan.

"Oke, siap! Satu…dua…"

Senyum terpatri di wajah keluarga tersebut termasuk Kris dan Kai. Ini adalah sesuatu yang selama ini mereka dambakan.

"Tiga!"

.

.

.

.

"_Apa yang seorang manusia butuhkan ketika sesuatu yang berharga hilang sebenarnya bukanlah sesuatu yang berharga itu kembali namun suatu pengganti…"_

_**-Sehun-**_

.

.

.

**END**

**Sorry for no feel, GUYS… T_T. Ini aku buatnya nyolong-nyolong waktu banget. FF chapter yang lain aku usahain lanjut minggu depan atau 2 minggu lagi soalnya aku lagi masa ulangan dan tugas-tugas yang numpuk sana sini. Tidur aja udah jarang banget *kok curhat*. Oke, last I NEED UR REVIEW(S), GUYS! SARANGHAE *peluk readers***


End file.
